


强势女司长赫敏×变态霍格沃兹魔药教授德拉科

by NobbyinSLYTHERIN



Category: Dramione - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobbyinSLYTHERIN/pseuds/NobbyinSLYTHERIN
Kudos: 3





	强势女司长赫敏×变态霍格沃兹魔药教授德拉科

伏地魔的失败宣告着魔法界走入了一个新的时代，这一年有无数伟大的身影崛起，也有曾经辉煌过的人物逝去。

当救世主三人组从战争回到日常后，他们按部就班的在霍格沃兹读了七年级，考完了N.E.W.T。当然他们各自在毕业后选择了自己喜欢的工作，哈利成了一个优秀的傲罗，罗恩令人惊讶的去从事了魁地奇事业，而赫敏在毕业后选择进入了魔法部，这位前格兰芬多女级长、赫赫有名的百事通小姐在魔法部的岗位上也混得风生水起。

与此同时，因为在战争时本世纪最优秀的魔药大师、霍格沃兹校长兼霍格沃兹魔药课教授、前任食死徒凤凰社的优秀间谍西弗勒斯斯内普不幸去世，魔药课教授的宝座很荣幸成为了继伏地魔诅咒黑魔法防御课后另一个无固定教授的职位，直到马尔福家的小子毕业————德拉科没有进魔法部而是选择成为了魔药课教授。

可能是因为马尔福家的食死徒历史，他们虽然花了一大笔钱，洗脱了罪名，且纳西莎马尔福和德拉科马尔福在最后一战中起到了重要作用，这个庞大的纯血家族最终还是不再荣光，每三年魔法部都将要派工作人员对他们来进行例行检查。不过德拉科马尔福的确是个好教授，尤其是年纪小的学生们在经历过了西弗勒斯斯内普的毒舌攻击后，长相俊美充满贵族气质的马尔福教授简直就像是他们的梅林。

很快又一次的针对马尔福家的例行检查开始了，马尔福教授表示习以为常，但当他在地窖的办公室里迎来了这位来自魔法部的客人时，他不由得大吃一惊，因为来的不是别人，正是他的老同学赫敏格兰杰。

“嗨，格兰杰。”这位铂金头发的教授朝板着脸的女司长微微一笑。“我是说好久不见，你最近过的如何？”  
老天，他这种打官腔的姿态和他爸爸如出一辙。赫敏坚信这个马尔福虽然不再像小时候那样尽招人嫌，但绝对不会是个好好先生，瞧瞧他这话说的，肚子里绝对在打什么坏算盘。

“我很好，马尔福先生。”于是她也朝着青年教授扯动嘴角，好像这能称之为微笑似的。她四下打量起了这个斯莱特林风格的办公室，和斯内普教授那时的阴森压抑截然不同，整个办公室都铺着做工精良的地毯；墙壁上挂着优美的画，画里的玫瑰香味简直都要冲破画框了；墙角的壁炉燃烧着熊熊火焰，把这个阴森森的地窖显得很是温暖。赫敏不得不承认这就是一个华丽的充满马尔福风格的正常的办公室，而且当曾经她对马尔福还抱有幻想的时候，她所幻想出和马尔福共同生活的家和这个相差无几。  
看出了女司长的失望，年轻的魔药课教授轻轻一笑，“瞧，格兰杰司长，我还没有恭喜您呢，恭喜您成为了最年轻的黑魔法物品管理司司长。”他走到壁炉前，从小小的会客桌上，拿起一瓶高档的红酒，开瓶倒了两杯，他自己举起一杯，挑眉示意女司长拿起另一杯。  
“美丽的部长，给我点儿面子好吗？”看出赫敏不为所动，德拉科仍然坚持想跟她碰个杯，于是赫敏只好拿起眼前这个不怀好意的人到的红酒。“cheers.”“cheers.”他们轻轻碰杯，赫敏浅酌了一口，德拉科一饮而尽。好吧，赫敏不得不再次承认，这酒也一点儿问题都没有，或许的确是她对马尔福有偏见了。于是她兴趣缺缺的在办公室里转了一圈，查了一些东西，毫无悬念地发现什么不正常的都没有，“马尔福先生，您最好老实点，我还会再来的。”临走时，她瞪了一眼年轻的霍格沃兹教授，警告到，然后她撒了把飞路粉，一头钻进壁炉，但随即赫敏两眼一摸黑。  
“梅林!”赫敏格兰杰，这个勇斗黑魔王的战斗英雄，只来得及喊了一句便晕了过去。

当赫敏醒来时，她发现自己虽然还在这个华丽的魔药教授办公室，可不知道为什么却动弹不得。“该死，马尔福，你到底搞什么鬼？”女司长显然气得不清，她万万没想到出问题的是飞路粉，居然是飞路粉!梅林，哪有正常人会给飞路粉做手脚!她就这样躺在办公室那件华丽的大沙发上，除了脸可以愤怒的动弹外活像当年二年级被蛇怪石化的倒霉蛋（好吧她自己本身就是那个倒霉蛋）。

“放开我马尔福!我可是魔法部司长!”赫敏恨不得自己可以像恶婆鸟一样骂他，哦梅林，哪怕是半成的斯内普也行啊。德拉科笑眯眯的看着沙发上的战利品，女孩愤怒的小脸显得格外精神，她就像从前在霍格沃兹无数次碰见他欺负格兰芬多的蠢狮子，哦尤其是哈利，一样像只护崽的母狮，恶狠狠的瞪着他，不过，这次没有别的理由，只是他。

他慢条斯理的拖着贵族式长长的尾调发音对着眼前这个漂亮的小狮子解释道:“格兰杰小姐，你知道的，我们从学生时就相互有偏见。”他用他那漂亮的蓝灰色眼睛无辜地看着她，好像在责怪她似的，赫敏忍不住朝他翻了个白眼。“瞧，就是像这样，我只不过是为了我们可以缓和下关系而做了一些小小防范。”德拉科弯下腰俯身凑近赫敏，他呼吸时温暖潮湿的热气就这么直接打在  
她脸上，赫敏觉得她现在的脸一定红透了。  
德拉科帮她撩了撩耳边细碎的头发，乘机捏了把她小巧的耳垂，“瞧，我们也可以像这样亲密的待在一起。”  
他指尖的滚烫从触过的耳垂一直烧到她脸上，于是赫敏只好更凶狠地瞪着他。“嘘嘘嘘，小姐，请不要这样瞪着我。”德拉科的脸凑得更近了，他的嘴唇简直要贴上去了，赫敏闻到他身上传来一股酒香，混合着青苹果的味道。

突然，德拉科好像想到了什么，他抱起她推开隔壁魔药间的门，轻轻把她放在工作台前的椅子上，从背后环抱住她。“要不这样吧，赫敏，我们或许可以通过一起制作魔药来重温曾经的时光。”德拉科往研里放了些狮子鱼脊，从背后环着赫敏，手把手地研磨着药材。他的体温从背后传了过来，她简直像是埋在他的味道里，赫敏感觉她整个人都在不自觉的颤抖，研钵里的粉末颗粒不但大小不均匀还被弄撒了一些。  
“诶呀，格兰杰小姐，看来你自从离开霍格沃兹就把魔药的制作方法忘掉了呢。”他在她耳边恶意的调侃，“看来我不得不帮你好好复习下魔药课了。”他对着工作台清理一新，然后把动弹不得的女司长抱了上去，赫敏感觉自己就像是一大条鼻涕虫一样躺在桌上，任人宰割。  
“该死，放我下来！马尔福!你个混蛋!”她狠狠地盯着这条大毒蛇，简直想要给他个阿瓦达。  
“嘘嘘嘘，小姐。”他把他细长的食指贴在她唇上，“我想格兰杰司长并不想让学生听见声音，然后发现你这样躺在他们可怜的魔药教授的办公室吧。”  
赫敏不再大骂，但气得张口狠狠地咬上那根贴在她嘴上的手指，她发誓她绝对尝到血味了。德拉科赶忙抽回手指，对着伤口一连施了好几个速速恢复，“小姐，你要是我学生我就要罚你禁闭扣你分了。”  
他用小刀挑开女司长包裹严密的巫师袍扣子，帮她把胸口的丰盈解放出来。梅林，她现在比在霍格沃兹时发育得好太多了，虽然她的眼睛现在几乎要冒火，但他还是忍不住用手包裹住其中一个。“小姐，你还记得怎么挤巴波块茎的脓汁吗？”他用手指捏住她可爱圆润的乳头，轻轻碾压，模仿着挤脓汁的动作，女司长因为他的动作直哼哼。“放开我马尔福!”她压低声音威胁他，“除非你想进阿兹卡那班!”“格兰杰小姐，请上课认真。”他一本正经回应她 但手上的动作丝毫不停。很快，她的乳尖微微挺立，德拉科俯身含住一颗咂咂地嘬着，另一边用手大力的揉搓，赫敏感觉心里一些空空的感觉，小腹一阵阵酥麻。  
过了一会，他松开乳尖，扯开她巫师袍上剩下的几颗纽扣，把她里面穿的裙子扒了下来。“小姐，该研磨了。”他招来一根新的研磨棒，隔着内裤在她的阴核上轻轻磨蹭，动作优雅得仿佛不是在干什么下流的举动而是在制作精密的魔药。赫敏感到下体一阵阵酥麻，快感让她不能够维持愤怒的表情，她咬住下唇努力不让自己呻吟出来，但断断续续的破碎娇喘还是一点点漏了出来；她觉得小腹一阵抽搐，液体从内裤里洇了一大片。他脱掉她的湿内裤，把小棒抵在她的穴口浅浅抽插，她的腿间已经不能再泥泞了，就连赫敏本人都只能承认，她渴望被进入。  
她瞪着德拉科，看着他在自己身上为非作歹，“混蛋…嗯……嗯啊……”她想开口骂他但一张口全是破碎的呻吟，她脸都涨红了。

觉得已经差不多开拓好了，德拉科解开自己的裤子，将粗大抵在她泥泞的腿间来回磨蹭，然后找好位置一插而入，然后他们俩都发出了满足的喟叹。他扶着她的双腿来回抽插，顶得她丰满的高耸来回晃动，魔药工作台也吱吱呀呀作响。  
他按住她，把她按在桌上狠狠地冲刺，就像是他年少时的春梦一样，把格兰杰压在魔药台上狠狠地上她。他抱起她，好不在乎他和她交合处的淫水在魔药间到处滴滴答答，他们走遍了整个房间，淫靡的气味也染遍了整个房间。他不想考虑任何事，他只想在她窄小的欢乐谷里狠狠戳刺，让她的肉壁紧紧绞着他的性器。梅林，他死而无憾。  
德拉科的挺动顶得赫敏眼花缭乱，显然她已经忘却了如何攻击他，她的注意力全放在了他的粗大上，他每一次进攻都让她感到无比幸福无比满足，他撑开她，他让她那里变成他的形状。虽然不能动弹的效果已经消失了，但她还是心甘情愿地瘫软在他怀里。  
他抱着她一路做着走到了坩埚前，锅里是珍珠母色的迷人魔药，蒸汽螺旋着上升，散发出爱情的味道，他紧紧搂着她冲刺，望着魔药散发出的油墨和柑橘气味，一下下往她深处猛捣，“格兰杰小姐，这是什么魔药?”“迷…迷情剂……嗯……我闻到了淡淡的…酒…酒香和青苹…嗯啊…啊…青苹果味。”不愧是万事通小姐，在意乱情迷时也照样能回答问题。“格兰芬多加五分。”他忍不住捣的更深，赫敏的小腹紧缩，夹紧了他的性器，他忍不住颤抖着射了，她也同样喷涌而出，然后抱紧了铂金色头发的男人。

她气喘吁吁，几乎要晕过去了，意识迷糊前唯一想到的就是，迷情剂告诉她，伏地魔早死了，她也该放下成见恋爱了，毕竟德拉科马尔福的味道一直都是她从迷情剂那里闻到的。

哈哈哈哈然后就是第二天早上大家发现格兰芬多的宝石莫名其妙多了五颗，马尔福教授表示原因无可奉告（笑）


End file.
